382
The cat turns back into Joshua in Victoria's room while Abigail is searching. Synopsis Teaser : A séance was held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which sent Victoria Winters back on an uncertain and frightening journey to the past, back to the Collins family who lived in the year 1795, where the doomed love of two people cause wave after wave of misery and horror and death. As a storm rages outside the old Collins mansion, Victoria returns from an errand and muses to herself how much she dreads tonight. Due to her future knowledge, she knows why Jeremiah Collins and Josette du Prés have run off together. She is startled by Countess Natalie du Prés, who continues to act suspicious toward the innocent governess. Natalie openly accuses Victoria of having foreknowledge of the events taking place. But Victoria denies this, and she hurries upstairs. Natalie, however, determines to seek the truth. Act I Naomi Collins receives an unwelcome visit from Abigail Collins, who startles at the sight of the cat (in truth, a transformed Joshua Collins). Abigail persists in her belief that the Devil is at work within the house, and then she mocks Naomi's constant drinking. She accuses Josette of having lured Jeremiah away, but Naomi refuses to believe this. Their verbal sparring is interrupted by the Countess, who agrees with Abigail over there being a witch amongst them. Abigail proclaims Victoria to be the witch, and Naomi berates Natalie for putting such ideas into her sister-in-law's head. The Collins matriarch refuses to believe Victoria is evil, but the other two women insist on the governess being questioned. Act II The cat rests on Victoria's bed while she pores over the Collins family history brought back with her through time. More tragedies are destined to occur, and Victoria feels helpless over the fact she can do nothing to change the course of history. Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. Victoria hides the book, then finds Abigail on the other side of the door. Abigail notes the cat's presence, and informs Victoria that Naomi wishes to see her. As Victoria starts to leave, Abigail lags behind and the governess objects to the other woman remaining in her room. Victoria wonders why Abigail hates her so much, and the puritanical spinster openly declares Victoria is her enemy. Once Victoria reluctantly leaves, Abigail starts to search the room. Before she can get too far, there is a flash and the cat transforms back into Joshua. Joshua has no memory of recent events, and a stunned Abigail faints in his arms. Act III With Natalie present, Naomi questions Victoria about her life before arriving at the house. Victoria explains how much she wishes she could tell them everything, but she can't. Natalie takes over the questioning, and her accusatory manner appalls Naomi. They are interrupted by the arrival of Joshua and Abigail, shocking them. The last thing Joshua remembers is arguing with Jeremiah, and he demands to see his brother. Abigail has not informed him of Jeremiah's disappearance. She points at Victoria, telling "the witch" to explain what has happened. Act IV Abigail accuses Jeremiah and Josette of eloping, enraging Joshua. When he asks to be alone to talk with Naomi, Abigail goes ballistic and manhandles Victoria; she is unwilling to set "the witch" loose again on the house. Naomi forces Abigail to release Victoria, and the other women leave Naomi alone with her husband. Joshua demands Naomi tell him everything that has happened since he went missing. Meanwhile, Natalie and Naomi search Victoria's room and discover the 1967 clothing the younger woman arrived in. They also find Victoria's charm bracelet which convinces them both, more than ever, that Victoria is a witch. Abigail decides to send for Reverend Trask, a man renowned for dealing with witches, from Salem to put an end to the governess. Memorable quotes : Naomi: If the Devil has blinded me Abigail, I consider it curious he lets you in on all his plans. ---- : Victoria: (to herself, thinking) How I dread this night. When I get back, if I ever get back to my own time, I shall never want to know anyone's secrets again. I must be very careful tonight. I must not look at the hurt in Barnabas' eyes; questions on the faces of the others. I must let no one realize that I know why Jeremiah and Josette have run away. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie DuPres * Clarice Blackburn as Abigail Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * Joshua has been missing for seven days, according to Abigail. * First mention of the character Reverend Trask, he will arrive in 385. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Victoria: The Future * TIMELINE: Day 151 begins, and will end in 383. It has been seven days since Joshua was turned into a cat, (occurred in 378, which indicates a five day on-screen gap since the previous episode.) Bloopers and continuity errors * In this episode, Natalie du Pres' mole is now missing. The facial moles are very inconsistent throughout this. are not moles. Women in the late 18th Century applied what are called "beauty marks" to their faces. It was part of the fashion of the time. Some of the marks were quite elaborate. time line. * Again, as is normal for cats, the cat doesn't do what the humans expect it to do and runs off-screen twice. (Both times, the cat runs off when Abigail knocks on the door and announces herself.) External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 382 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 382 - A Witch in Time0382